Although ethanol is a drug with significant effects in virtually all physiological systems, it is also a source of calories. Its voluntary consumption could, therefore, be considered eating. consequently, investigations into the interaction of alcohol with the controls of food intake may provide important information concerning the control of ethanol ingestion. Convincing experimental evidence indicates that the small intestine, its innervation and endocrine cells, play an important role in the control of food intake. For example, the termination of ingestion is mediated in part by the detection of specific nutrients in the small intestine. Furthermore, nutrients in the small intestine release gastrointestinal hormones which appear to be involved in the reduction of food intake. The potential interaction of ethanol with gastrointestinal controls of food intake has not been explored. The goal of the work proposed in this application is to determine whether intestinal controls of food intake are influenced by ethanol and whether these controls may be involved in the control of ethanol intake.